


Secretly Soft

by bellarose_writes



Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Punk, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of drugs, One Shot, Punk AU, Punk Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellarose_writes/pseuds/bellarose_writes
Summary: Tumblr one shot with the prompts: PUNK, SOFT, RISKYAU: Richie a punk and also a member of a gang, is besotted over his very average boyfriend.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Reddie Tumblr One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723318
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Secretly Soft

Richie leaned against the railings which surrounded his high school building. He watched Derry’s high school student’s funnelling out of the gates as he smoked, most of them in large groups nattering away to there groups of friends. He missed that. All the students had their cliques and Richie watched them, labelling in his head as they wandered past. The nerds, the jocks, the goths, the artists and the…

“Richie!” Eddie jogged over. Eddie rushed through the crowds with his hands clutching the straps of his backpack, shoving people out the way with his sharp elbows. Even though they were the same age, Eddie hadn’t lost that firey spark in him yet. Richie hoped he would never lose that part of him. He couldn’t help but smile back as he watched Eddie smile at him.

“Eddie! Where are your loser friends?” Richie laughed as Eddie approached him. Eddie was wearing his average clothes. A soft oversized pale blue jumper, with baggy jeans and sneakers. He looked extremely normal.

“Hey! I’m the only one that can call them that.” Eddie winked, and Richie nearly lost his damn mind. The truth was, Richie had always liked Eddie. He had watched him from afar for years. They were always in the same classes but Eddie sat with one or more of his friends. They openly called themselves the losers, which Richie liked because it meant that no one else would really call them that. But Richie wasn’t like them. Well, his exterior wasn’t. When Richie said Eddie was normal, it’s because Richie’s clothing choice wasn’t. He went for a more extreme version of his gangs classic “bad boy look.” Richie’s long shaggy hair covered his dark eyes, which currently had a large section dyed red, and the hoops going up his ear stook out from under his hair. Richie’s main pride and joy was his heavy leather jacket which had studs running up the arms and collar, with stitched in patches and pins representing all aspects of his life. From his politics to his music taste, he was probably wearing a badge that represented it. Everything but his sexuality, because that was the only private thing he had left. Well, that, and Eddie.

“I ditched them, I was going to try to sneak into your house actually, so it’s good I spotted you.” Eddie smirked as he leaned up against Richie. 

“Damn Kaspbrak, you that desperate for me? Risking life and limb for my ass?” 

“Fuck you, Tozier.” Eddie pushed Richie gently on the shoulder. He looked around quickly, noticing other people were looking at them. “You shouldn’t be here you know, you could get into serious trouble.” Richie knew that. Ever since the gang violence at the school got worse, the principal took it upon himself to kick out all the students from the main gangs in an attempt to make the school a safer place, with Richie being one of those students. His principle wasn’t even a quarter of his worries though.

“I know, but it’s worth it to escort you to our date.” Richie smiled while inhaling one last puff on his cigarette. He watched the smaller boy blush and stare at his feet, twisting on his heels slightly. 

“Date?” Eddie mumbled while looking up at Richie with flushed cheeks. Richie just wanted to lean down and kiss him on the spot. Richie threw his finished cigarette over the railing so it would land on the school grounds, making Eddie roll his eyes. 

“Yes, date. Can I not treat my boy to an outing?” Richie laughed.

“Wait, out? You want to be seen out with me?”

“Unless you just want me to sneak you into my bedroom?”

“No out is good!”

“Wow, that was way too quick…” Richie muttered.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Eddie started walking off, and Richie quickly followed him. 

Richie reminisced over the moment he finally talked to Eddie, well when Eddie talked to Richie. No one outside Richie’s gang talked to him, which was a small group of people spreading across the years. Richie was the only one in his year, so he always felt lonely in his classes so he always kept himself to himself. But one day, Eddie potted over to him in silence class. _“Hey, are you ok?”_ Eddie had nervously asked. Richie had shot his eyes up at him ready to glare at whoever dared speak to him, but his face instantly softened as soon as he saw it was Eddie. Richie was having the worst day. He had been up all night on the streets with a couple of the other people in his gang, keeping watch of the house they sold drugs in. They didn’t like him in the actual house because he talked too much and annoyed the higher-ups. Richie was fed up of it all, and his face must’ve told Eddie that. From there, they sat next to each other in science, the only class Eddie didn’t have friends in, and Richie would look forward to it every week. Richie remembers the moment Eddie put a gentle hand on top of Richie’s under the desk, and Richie will never forget the moment Eddie leaned up to kiss him for the first time behind the school grounds as Richie was smoking in secret away from his gang.

Richie drove them up to his favourite spot on Derry hill. Richie’s old truck struggled up the winding roads, making Eddie nervously grip the seats, but Richie pioneered on. When they reached the top, Richie parked up and quickly ran around to Eddie’s side of the car to open it for him. Eddie smiled massively when Richie pulled a picnic out of the back of the boot.

Once the food was eaten and the sun was going down on the other side of Derry, the small, glistening lights of Derry sparkled like stars in the valley below them. Richie took his leather coat off so Eddie gently dropped his head ontop Richie’s shoulder as they looked out over their town. Richie wrapped a blanket around the two of them, while also placing his head on top of Eddie’s.

“I just want to get out of this shit Richie,” Eddie muttered into the night. Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head.

“What do you mean?” Richie mumbled into Eddie’s hair. There was a pause. Eddie sat up. 

“I hate that you’re in a gang,” Eddie said looking at Richie.

“I thought you liked my bad boy persona?” Richie smiled.

“Stop joking about, Rich, I’m being serious.” Eddie nudged Richie, making Richie sway slightly. “We’re both terrified of what they’ll do if they find out your gay, let alone if you’re dating a loser like me. They could actually kill you, Richie.” Eddie was serious. Eddie was serious a lot, but it was a different type of serious. They never talked about this shit, Richie didn’t even like thinking about it.

“They’re my family, they wouldn’t,” Richie mumbled, trying not to look at Eddie.

“Family that doesn’t except you.” Eddie said, “Family that don’t want you to be your true self. They just force you into there dirty work... make you sell drugs and beat up rival dealers or whatever the fuck you do. Do you really want to do that for the rest of your life?”

“I know I want to be with you.” Richie said confidently looking at Eddie in the eyes. Eddie half-smiled before he began talking again.

“And I don’t want to be with someone who’s living in fear of the people he calls ‘family’.” 

“You’re right Eddie.” Richie sighed. He looked over his town again. He wanted nothing more than to escape. 

“You know, I graduate in a month…” Eddie said. 

“Yeah? I was meant to graduate as well.” Richie muttered bitterly. 

“I know, Rich, but what if we… leave?” Eddie was nervous as he talked. Richie looked up at Eddie. They stared at each other for a while, inspecting each other's faces. 

“Yeah.” Richie finally said.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!” Richie yelled tackling Eddie, kissing all over his face. Eddie lay on his back squirming around whilst Richie had his palms on either side of Eddie’s face.

“Do you even care what my plan is?” Eddie laughed, trying to push Richie off him.

“Nope, as long as it’s with you.” Richie leant down and kissed gently onto Eddie’s lips. Eddie reached his arms up to wrap them around Richie’s neck, pulling him closer. Richie deepened the kiss, shutting his eyes tight shut to try and capture this moment and feeling for the rest of his life. Eddie ran his fingers through Richie’s wild hair, trying to pull him even closer. Richie didn’t want to, but he pulled away to look into Eddie’s gentle eyes. 

“You know,” Eddie began, “Waiting for me outside school even though you could get caught, taking me on dates, picnic by starlight, agreeing to run away with me… I think Richie Tozier is secretly soft underneath all of this.” Eddie smiled while tracing his hand down Richie’s chest. Richie chuckled. 

“Yeah, I guess I am.”


End file.
